


First

by Amadi



Category: Actor RPF, British Actor RPF
Genre: BDSM, Dom/sub, F/M, The Establishment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2017-10-05 13:13:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/42105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amadi/pseuds/Amadi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a first time for everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First

**Author's Note:**

> This is a glimpse into the past of Kate Winslet in the universe of the [](http://www.journalfen.net/users/establishment/profile)[**establishment**](http://www.journalfen.net/users/establishment/) RPG, circa 1998. This was written for [](http://franzi1981.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**franzi1981**](http://franzi1981.dreamwidth.org/) who asked for: _"Establishment Kate, a first time (not necessarily sexual, can be anything 'first')."_

"You're sure about this, Miss Winslet?" Jeremy is always formal when they're in role, a distancing manuever meant to keep Kate on her toes. It works. "You're aware of my expectations of you tonight, yes?"

Kate frowns just a little. It's only nerves, she knows, but she tries to straighten her face and catch her breath. She was asked a question, and she nods as she swallows, trying to make her mouth work. "Yes, Mr. Irons, Sir, this girl understands, she's memorised Sir's list."

"Very good," Jeremy nods. He feels no need to quiz her. If she's said she's memorised his short slate of requirements, he'll trust her until she's given him reason not to.

The car pulls into the underground garage and Jeremy opens the door, stepping out and offering a hand for Kate to help her alight. "Leave the coat."

Kate nods wordlessly and unbuttons her woolen coat and tosses it back into the car. She straightens to stand before him in a practiced posture, eyes down, head slightly bowed, hands behind her back, feeling very exposed in a sheer long-line basque that's all but see-through, ending not quite at the bottom of lacy boyshorts.

"Once we leave the lift, you'll follow behind me. You'll speak only when spoken to. And you'll be prepared to do as told or safeword and end the night. Understood?"

"Yes, Mr. Irons." Kate gives a brief, sharp nod.

"Fine, then come along." Jeremy beckons Kate to follow him as he crisply heads toward the lift. "The Establishment awaits you."


End file.
